Secretario ¡¿yo!
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: AU: Ichigo buscaba un trabajo no le importaba que cosa fuese ... pero no se imagino que seria esto
1. Se busca empleo

**Si lo sé publicar otra historia sin haber acabado las demás no son bueno pero es que me moría por publicar después de haber conocido a una secretaria y me explico lo que era ser secretaria, bueno sin más preámbulos acá les dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo, el si se hace millonario creando T-T y yo solo escribo por diversión

* * *

**SECRETARIO… ¡¿YO?!**

Cap. 1: Se busca empleo

Era una tarde muy normal más normal de lo que debería, el viento resoplaba, los arboles se mecían suavemente, las grandes empresas continuaban con su arduo trabajo, y un chico de cabello llamativo estaba en frente de la más importante empresa o corporación que pueda haber existido "Corporación Kuchiki".

Y se hizo la siguiente pregunta

—Como rayos acabe en frente de la puerta de la más endemoniada empresa –

*-*-*-*-*-*-HACE UNA SEMANA*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yo Kurosaki Ichigo, soy un estudiante egresado de la universidad que como toda persona independiente debe de salir a trabajar para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Y quien pensaría que hace algunos días además de ser la fiesta, pasaron unos cuantos incidentes que me trajeron muchas consecuencias. Pero de esas cosas no merece la pena hablar, tome mis cosas me fui a la regadera, me cambie, me arregle el todo pero el pelo me lo deje así.

Revise entre las entrevistas que me había recomendado Urahara, pero sabía que en el maldito no se puede confiar porque como se le puede ocurrir de todas las opciones poner como si nada a los Kuchiki después de todos los rumores que hay sobre ellos como por ejemplo que si te acercas a uno te pueden demandar de "violación al espacio privado" y cosas por el estilo así que tome a las que parecían más normales y me fui.

En el camino me encontré con unos tales"Tacuza" diciendo que querían comprobar que tan fuerte era pero los deje en K.O en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Cuando llegue a la entrevista solo habían 3 personas pude notar que la anciana que dirigía la entrevista era muy dura por lo cual no tuve que esperar mucho, cuando me llamaron para la entrevista, vi que la anciana estaba sentada dándome la espalda.

—Señor Kurosaki - ¿señor? Aun no soy tan mayor como usted

—Si –

—Páseme su currículo, por favor – esa vieja ni siquiera se voltea, bueno que mas da le di mi currículo. Paso unos segundos — tiene un buen currículo – por fin se voltea

—Gracias – le conteste

—Queda contratado - ¡¿Eh?! Cuando me dio la mano

—Ah…gracias…me puede soltar la mano – por favor hágalo

—Lo lamento…joven Kurosaki – al fin se da cuenta — puede iniciar con su trabajo ahora mismo – después de eso me retire para cumplir con mi trabajo, al principio todo empezó mientras cargaba algunos documentos y al mismo tiempo recibía miradas coquetonas de las secretarias, después extrañamente empecé a recibir en mi oficina números telefónicos, y por fin llego la noche para descansar de ese extraño día de trabajo… hasta que me llamo la anciana.

—Joven Kurosaki, no quisiera tener un mejor puesto en la empresa – creo que esto se pone bueno

—Sí, claro quién no querría –

—Bueno porque no me acompaña a mi casa y ya adentro se pone esto – esto debe de ser broma

—¡¡NI DE COÑA PIENSO UTILIZAR ESO!! – bote el traje erótico que mostro, por el amor de dios que mierda está pensando es mujer, me retire a mi departamento para esperar el día siguiente he ir a otra entrevista.

Cuando me dirigí a la entrevista por la gracia de la acción divina esta entrevista la dirigía un hombre y no había absolutamente nadie.

—Adelante – dijo el hombre con cara de odio al a vida —Deme su currículo – y ahora ¿por qué mira fijamente? —todavía es muy joven, tiene experiencia en lo laboral –

—Sí, de mis prácticas –

—Ya veo – siento que alguien, además de este tipo me mira, volteo y me doy cuenta que la secretaria es la que me mira, un momento es mi imaginación o esta coqueteando conmigo.

—Ejem – el viejo fingió un tosido —joven Kurosaki, veo que está interesado en la señorita secretaria –

—No es cierto, ella es la que está interesada en mi – lo que digo es verdad

—Joven Kurosaki, no culpe a Sofy que está haciendo un buen trabajo – oh que sorpresa hasta le dice su nombre ¿no será que es tu novia? —Déjeme decirle que con este tipo de comportamiento no conseguirá ningún empleo, y además ya perdió el de aquí – maldito no es mi culpa ser sensual y gustarle a tu novia —retírese – me ordeno el maldito, cuando salí la "secretaria" me pregunto si quería su número me dio tantas ganas de mandarle a la (censurado) pero me contuve.

Las demás entrevistas fueron muy similares a las anteriores pero con algunas variaciones.

*-*-*-*-*-*-HOY*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y ahora que estoy aquí, en las puertas de la "Corporación Kuchiki", mis aparentemente tenían plomo, me dirigí a la recepción que por cierto era muy refinada en gusto y no había nadie, solo una recepcionista apariencia muy joven que me atendió.

—Hola, vienes por la entrevista ¿verdad? – me saludo cálidamente, por fin alguien normal

—Sí,… no eres algo joven para trabajar aquí –

—Sí y usted también no lo es - dio en el clavo — ah…no me presente yo soy Hinamori Momo –

—Bonito nombre – dije rascándome la barbilla

—Gracias –

—Ah…yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo –

—Tú también lo tienes, Rukia-san te atenderá en un momento –

—Si como digas – no me lo creo la empresa es más normal de lo creía

—La verdad es que yo solo estoy trabajando a tiempo parcial…Rukia-san fue muy amable y me contrato, si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido que abandonar la ciudad –

—Ya veo entonces esa tal Rukia es muy amable –

—Sí lo es –

—Pero según lo que dicen en los periódicos la más amable era…era…era… - no logro recordar su nombre

—Inoue Orihime-san ¿verdad? –

—Todos dicen lo mismo pero yo pienso que Rukia-san es la más amable, incluso más que Inoue-san –

—Debe de ser así – por lo que veo esa chica es importante para ella

—¡¡¡PASE!!! –

— ¿Quién grita tan fuerte?, no me digas que es –

—Etto… - hacia nudos con los dedos – el comunicador se malogro…así que –

—No me des explicaciones *suspiro* - me retire y entre en la oficina me di cuenta era pulcra, amplia y elegante había un escritorio con unos libreros, una cuantas plantas, una mesa y una silla muy grande color negro, y claro la chica estaba sentada de espaldas y ahora me pregunto ¿es moda o qué?

—Ichigo…tienes un buen currículo – ¿me ha estado espiando o qué? —sin embargo lo ocurrido en la fiesta no es para nada favorable – maldita hay cosas que no debes de ver, pero ahora que lo pienso su voz es muy joven —no tomare en cuenta ese incidente, estas contratado – por fin se volteo…

—No puede ser ¡¡UNA NIÑA!! – No me lo creo que se a una niña, espera su expresión cambia

— ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! Soy tu superior así que respétame C-A-P-U-L-L-O – como si me importará solo me interesa el empleo

—Ya, ya como digas y cuál va ser mi posición ¿Gerente? ¿Subgerente? ¿Encarga –me interrumpió

—Por tu actual comportamiento empezaras desde cero –

—No me digas – pase saliva —me harás limpiar baños – es un demonio, es un demonio, un enano demonio

—No soy tan mala así que serás…mi secretario –

—Dijiste secretario –

—Sip –

—Déjame limpiar baños – no creí que recurriría a esto

—No, y si no quieres las puertas estan abiertas para que te vayas – mierda, dios porque me odias, es mi última opción.

—Lo entiendo – la enana se retiraba

—Ah…y cuando te dirijas a mi dime "señorita vicepresidente general Rukia" – esta enana me las pagara

* * *

**Que les pareció díganmelo con una review para así saber si continuo con esta historia **

**Espero su reviews con ansias ^^**


	2. Conociendo a fondo

**Gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas.**

**RukiaxUchiha: Bueno ya traje la conti, espero que te guste y me dejes una review ;3.**

**Makiko-maki maki: Te me adelantaste a la sorpresa, pero no te preocupes aun a hay muchos enredos y cosas muy difíciles de resolver ^_*.**

**Ebril: Me alegra que te haya gustado a ver si te gusta la conti n_n.**

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite-sama, la historia es producto de mi retorcida y podrida imaginación.

* * *

SECRETARIO... ¡¿YO?!

Cap. 2: Conociendo a fondo

—Ya me retiro – Rukia se disponía a salir de la oficina

—Oi, antes que vayas que es lo que tengo que hacer – pregunto el pelinaranja con cierta tediosidad

—Ah…eso – Rukia sonríe cálidamente — como recién te contrate, tienes el día libre en otras palabras puedes ir a conocer la empresa, para que así no preguntes donde está el baño y cosas por el estilo –

—Entonces solo tengo que pasearme, ¡Lucky! –

—No te creas tan afortunado – la sonrisa que tenia se distorsionaba — será mejor que te prepares, porque mañana trabajaras como burro – y se retiro

—Y si los rumores son ciertos… gente muy extraña trabaja aquí – así es como nuestro secretario comprobó los rumores mientras estiraba sus brazos para luego salir de la oficina de la "vice-presidente general".

Cuando salió nuestro "secretario" se encontró con Momo, que acababa de atender una llamada, (N/A: Bueno voy a detallar la recepción; tiene un piso de mármol con unas alfombras color rojo, la mesa de la recepcionista era una clásica mesa de oficina con varios compartimentos donde ponen los informes y un teléfono en la mesa)

—Hola Momo –

—Hola Ichigo-san, ya termino tu entrevista –

—Más que una entrevista… fue – intento evadir la pregunta

—A que Rukia-san no es una persona maravillosa ¿verdad? – le dijo con ojos de cachorrito

—… ¿Maravillosa? …ah…eh… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

—19 ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

—Eres un año mayor que Yuzu y Karin –

— ¿Hum? ¿De quienes hablas Ichigo-san? –

—Son mis hermanas, dejando eso de lado ¿sabes de qué rayos se encarga esta empresa? –

—V-viniste aquí sin saberlo – a la joven recepcionista le salen unas cuantas gotas

—Si – se atrevió a decir sin pelos en la lengua —Solo escuche unos cuantos rumores –

—Y-ya veo – las gotitas se transformaron en gotosas —*suspiro* te lo explicare – Ichi solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla, Momo tosió un poco y empezó

—Para empezar la "Corporación Kuchiki" es una empresa promotora, en otras palabras se encarga de promocionar productos, bienes o personas – fue interrumpida de su explicación porque el secretario levanto la mano

— ¿Cómo que personas? –

—Con personas me refiero a modelos, artistas, etc. ¿Me entiendes? –

—Si continua –

—Como iba diciendo la Corporación solo encarga de producir éxitos, no importa de qué y para que eso suceda los que van a ser promocionados necesitan pasar por un proceso de investigación, para aclararte lo de los rumores seguramente son empresas que reprobaron la investigación y se estan vengando esparciendo rumores, bueno dejando eso de lado, los únicos que no pasan por esa investigación son los que recomiendo Aizen Sosuke un reconocido productor de televisión , un dato extra de él es que es muy amable y cortés además asumió el cargo de líder de su familia a los 15 años, sin mencionar corre el rumor que él tiene una hija – en cuanto termino su se acomodo unos lentes

— ¿De dónde sacaste los lentes? –

—Ah… - una mano le quita los lentes

—Dame eso – aparece en escena Uryuu Ishida con una aparente molestia —Por el amor de Dios Hinamori, quitármelos así de improviso, porque siempre que viene una persona con cara de idiota me los quitas y yo que vine porque mi padre me pidió hablar con Kuchiki-san sobre unos negocios – se pone los lentes y se retira

—Bueno creo que el misterio de los lentes queda resuelto – dijo Ichigo

—Eso creo – termino Momo

—Dejando eso de lado fue una sorprendente explicación –

—Gracias, y bien fuiste contratado por Rukia-san ¿verdad? – le sonrió

—Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque sería raro si Rukia-san no te contratara ya que estaba muy emocionada cuando leyó tu currículo –

—Maldita – musito nuestro pelinaranja

— ¿Dijiste algo? –

—No nada, bueno me voy a dar un paseo –

—Bye, bye Ichigo-san – y se despidió alzando la mano con un pañuelo mientras el ya estaba caminando en busca de unas escalaras pasar subir los 50 pisos que tenia la Corporación, cuando la hayo se dispuso a subirlas

*-*-*-*- 15 minutos después*-*-*-*-

—Maldición, porque este lugar tiene tantas escaleras, hasta ahora no he divisado ni un puto piso – unos cuantos escalones y una que otra maldición más divisa un piso al cual se dirigió sin más reparos, poco después diviso un ascensor —Maldita sean los ascensores – estaba caminando en línea recta, bueno tambaleándose de haber recorrido tantos escalones, hasta que milagrosamente choca con alguien pero la fuerza del empuje fue más fuerte y ambos cayeron

—Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota – esa voz que escucho le sonó familiar a Ichigo

—Eso debería de decirlo yo – ambos idiotas levantaron sus miradas y sonrieron

—Te ayudo a pararte…Ichigo – bufo Renji que se acababa de levantar

—Eso quisieras – se paro nuestro héroe y se miraron fijamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras

—Entonces – Dijo Ichigo

—Continuamos donde nos quedamos –

—No es obvio – resalto el secretario, ambos "amigos" tomaron una bocanada de aire y…y…y

— ¡RENJI, ESTUPIDO CARA DE MONO! –

— ¡PERO YO LO VEO MEJOR QUE SER UNA FRUTA, F-R-E-S-A! –

— ¡ERES IDIOTA O QUE! MI NOMBRE TIENE UNO POR LO CUAL QUIERE DECIR QUE SOY UN HOMBRE CON MUCHO TALENTO, MIENTRAS QUE UN NOMBRE COMO RENJI, QUE SIGNIFICA EL PROXIMO QUIERE DECIR QUE…QUE… - la voz del secretario no da para mas

— ¡A VER DIME QUE QUIERE DECIR, DIME A VER! –

— ¡_**QUE SU PIE APESTA!**_

— _**¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER**_! –

— ¡Y QUE IMPORTA!

*-*-*-*-Media hora más tarde*-*-*-*-

Ichigo y Renji yacían en la clásica decoración de alfombra ya mencionada

—Un…un…empate – aclaro Renji jadeantemente

—Es…esta…bien, solo porque te aprovechas de mi nobleza – corrigió el pelinaranja

—Q…que te has creído el "chapulín colorado" –

—Di…lo que quieras – los "amigos" había declarado la "apacible" discusión un empate, hasta que una extraña presencia se hizo notar

—Ejem – tosió la presencia

—No fastidies, no ves que estamos descansando – infirió Renji

—Si vas a molestar hazlo en otro lado –

—Ejem – lo dijo con más fuerza

—Oi ya te dijimos que no… - se habían levantado para mirar quien rayos había interrumpido su merecido descanso —Momo, Hinamori – pronunciaron al unisonó

—Ichigo-san, Abarai-kun… que impresión darían si los miran ahí echadotes como unos vagos – decía con una notoria molestia, a lo que Renji contesto

—Hinamori, queda entendido que YO soy tu superior, por lo cual tu no me mandas –

—A si, entonces dame un motivo para obedecerte, dando el ejemplo y no durmiendo en el piso como ahora –

—Tsk – fue lo único que Renji dijo

—Ichigo –san – lo fulminaba con la mirada —llévame esto – y le dio una bonita caja, color blanco con unos cuantos dibujos de Chappy – tu también Abarai-kun – y le dio otra caja igual, luego se pararon y caminaron en dirección hacia el ascensor, esperaron unos segundos para el ascensor y no bajaba…aun.

Los 5 segundos que pasaron, para Ichigo fueron eternos por lo cual decidió romper el hielo

—Ah…- se rasco la barbilla —…hace un momento, Renji dijiste que eras el superior de Momo, ¿que querías decir? –

—Eso significa que, yo el gran Renji, soy uno de los empleados de mayor confianza, además de Rukia que es su mano derecha –

—Entonces tu eres su mano izquierda – el pelinaranja recibió un golpe en la nuca por su reciente impertinencia y de repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió, por la fuerza del golpe por casi dejo caer la caja, pero la salvo afortunadamente haciendo caer a la persona que salía

—Maldito, por casi no lo agarro – el pelinaranja se quedo perplejo ¿acaso no lo había llamado "maldito"? ¿Por qué no le contestaba?

—I…I…Ichi…go – sus acompañantes apenas podían hablar —dis…discúlpate –

— ¿Ha? –

—Tú, tienes suficiente valor para empujarme – era la primera vez que Ichigo escuchaba una voz tan seria — te castigaría por tu osadía, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – la persona se retiro, cuando esa persona ya estaba a 5 metros.

— ¿Quién era ese alargado? – se pregunto Ichi

— ¿No me digas que no lo conoces? – le hablo Momo

—No – dijo sin pelos en la lengua a lo que la chica se puso una mano en la cara y Renji hablo

—Es el presidente general de la compañía, Kuchiki Byakuya, y si, tiene cara de alargado, parece metrosexual, y técnicamente no se le ha visto interesado en nadie salvo a su esposa, si no fuera por eso sería un gay – alguien se le acerco por detrás de Renji

— ¿Quien sería qué? Abarai – Byakuya le había puesto una mano en el hombro haciéndole sacar muchas gotitas

—Na…na…nadie – se intento corregir

—Abarai, sígueme –

—Hai – se resigno el tatuado —Tomen – les lanzo la caja y se fue

—Tomemos el ascensor – dijo Momo como si nada hubiera pasado

—Está bien – termino Ichigo —por si acaso que tienen estas cajas –

—Lo que tienen es –

* * *

**Si lo sé no es el mejor capitulo que hago es quería que supieran, de que se encargaban la corporación para que así vean como Ichigo jode todo. **

**Espero que dejen review ^-^.**


	3. Estuvo delicioso ¿no?

**Bueno perdón por la demora es que últimamente tengo la mente metida en otra cosa.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite.

* * *

SECRETARIO... ¡¿YO?!

Cap3: Estuvo delicioso ¿no?

Hinamori se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo

— ¡QUE! ¡SOLO ESO! —

—Shh…Ichigo-san no hagas ruido estas molestando a los que trabajan —

—Oh sí que problema, y yo no estoy molesto —

—Ichigo-san tus problemas son personales, no me los cuentes —

—Tú — dijo entre cortante, le iba a decir algunas cosas pero sonó el celular de la chica

— ¿Hola? Habla Hinamori ¿Con quién hablo? …ahh Shiro-chan — al término de su frase se escucho un grito de la línea —Si, si como digas…eh ahora…si ya acabo mi turno…pero…tan grave es…si no te preocupes enseguida voy — y colgó su celular rosa

—Lo siento Ichigo-san, surgió un problema, puedes entregarle esto a Rukia-san —

—Si claro como digas —

—Bueno te lo encargo, la oficina de Rukia-san esta en el piso 48, doblas en la esquina hacia la derecha, es la más grande del piso—

— ¿Y en la que me atendió? —

—Esa es para entrevistas —

—Ya veo —

—Me retiro, bye bye — la pelinegra se iba retirando en llamado de su chibigami

—Sí, si — Ichigo se despidió de ella, y se dirigió al ascensor espero unos cuantos minutos, y salieron unos extranjeros que hablaban ingles, el no entendió bien lo que decían o era "podremos engañarlos" o "en la bolsa de papel se encuentra nuestro perrito", los ignoro ya que al fin al cabo no era su problema.

Siguió las indicaciones de su amiga y llego a una oficina mucho más amplia que las demás, toco tres veces la puerta y la dueña de aquella oficina salió.

—Toma — y le die esa caja sin ni siquiera mirarla

—G-gracias…creo — y Rukia tomo la caja, después de eso pasaron unos segundos que para ellos eran interminables —no quieres pasar, claro si no tienes nada que hacer —

— Este bien solo porque no tengo nada que hacer — el Kurosaki entro al a oficina que como ya lo aparentaba era un oficina de mayor tamaño —esta oficina es como decirlo… —

—Es un maravilloso mobiliario rustico italiano, de madera fuerte lisa y sencilla, que podría haber sido el marco adecuado para una chica que perteneciera al coro de la iglesia — coloca la caja, que contenía una torta de chocolate, en la mesa de noche y la otra caja la guardo en su escritorio

—Va más con tu personalidad —

—Acaso no es obvio, yo misma lo elegí — la ojivioleta se mangoneaba de sus finos gustos

—Si es mucho más sencilla que la anterior — esa repentina respuesta del pelinaranja tenso el ambiente

—Que quisiste decir con sencilla —

—Lo que dije —

—Quieres decir que soy como una campesina —

—Tú lo dijiste, yo solo lo pensé —

— ¡Desgraciado! ¡Entonces si lo dijiste! — y así es como se desato la tormenta en la oficina de nuestra querida y amada Rukia.

Unos 15 minutos después y una que otra ventana rota

— ¡Maldito! ¡Quédate quieto para que te pueda apuntar bien! —

— ¡Eres idiota o que! ¡Ni loco haría lo que me pides! —

— ¡Soy tu superior así que obedéceme! —

— ¡Superior y una mierda! —

— ¡Eres un grosero! — Rukia agarro la mesa de noche, la fuerza que saco solo Dios lo sabe, lo cual provoco que la torta en ahí se cayera, y sin ni siquiera preocuparse por ello lo lanzo normal

— ¡Ha! ¡Lo esquive! — decía el pelinaranja, pero, se da cuenta que Rukia había pisado la torta lo cual ocasiono que ella se resbalara y estuviera a punto de caer — Cuidado — y se fue donde ella a una velocidad sobrehumana, pero di un paso en falso y también cayo, cerró los ojos.

El había caído demasiado cerca muy cerca de ella y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que…

Ya habían pasado varias horas

Hanatarou se estaba encargando de limpieza de los pasillos y se dirigía hacia la oficina de la pelinegra, con sus respectivos instrumentos de limpieza (**N/A: **ya saben un tacho, una escoba, recogedor, etc.)

—Etto…si no hay nadie voy a entrar a limpiar — estaba pasando de lo más normal sin tomarle importancia las ventanas rotas y otras cosas, pero había algo que paso no paso por alto eso era dos bultos, uno naranja y el otro negro, a ambos se les escapaba el alma

—Disculpen…pero tengo que… — se acerco más hacia los bultos, el bulto negro se movió un poco

—Shinigami…san viniste por mi…pero mi alma…pero ahora mi alma ya esta impura… pero por favor llévese esta alma impura — decía Rukia

—Disculpe…pero yo…

—Enana…vino el shinigami…llévese mi alma también mi alma — Ichigo hablaba de una manera MUY extraña

—Jeje…en realidad yo no soy ningún shinigami-san, pero…me harían el favor de salir de la oficina para poder hacer la limpieza —

—Ya veo — dijeron al unisonó y se retiraron como muertos en vida dejando a Hanatarou solo con el gran desastre que habían hecho

—Rukia-san…ha cambiado, pero…buahhhhhh tendré que limpiar todo el desastre que dejaron — y empezó a limpiar todo lo que habían roto en su afable pelea.

Ya en las afueras de la Corporación Kuchiki, se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, para ser más exactos en la parada de taxis.

Rukia empezó a recuperar la cordura y se ergio como una oruga cuando se transforma en una hermosa mariposa, esta misma rompió el ambiente de muerto en el cual se encontraban.

—Estuvo delicioso ¿no? — pronuncio la pequeña, lo cual devolvió a Ichigo la vida pero convirtió su cara en todo un dilema

—Q-que q-quieres decir, pervertida —

—Idiota, me refiero al chocolate de la torta —

—Pensé que te referías al b-b-be-bes…

—Beso —

— ¡Cállate! —

—Ya, ya no fue para tanto — ella le corto el rollo —no cuenta si no hay sentimientos —

—Es verdad —

—A menos que te hayas empezado de enamorar de tu jefa —

— ¡Eso nunca! — cuando acabo su frase vino un taxi

—Subamos — le dijo ignorándolo — Ahí adentro quiero que me digas que paso exactamente —

— ¿Qué? —

—Lo que paso en la fiesta —

— ¡¿Qué?! — como digo hay caras que parecen un dilema

* * *

**Que les pareció, quien lo diría que en la caja uno estaba el postre de Rukia**

**Ahora las posibles preguntas que se podrían hacer**

**¿Qué le paso a Shiro-chan? ¿Qué fue eso tan grave que obligo a Momo a salir?**

**¿De verdad se hablara del incidente de la fiesta o solo la escritora bromea?**

**Casi todas las respuestas en el sgte cap.**


	4. Predicciones

**Tenemos 3 excusas primero se fue la internet, en segundo estábamos de luto porque termino Gintama y en tercero nos daba flojera XD**

**Bueno este cap. se lo dedico a las personas que también están de luto por Gintama.**

**¡ESTO ES POR TI GINTAMAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**N/As: todo esto ocurre en la fiesta de Ichi (y pensaron que bromeaba) **

**(¡¿Qué?! ¿No bromeabas?)**

**(Yo nunca miento, soy tan sincera como Aizen)**

**(seguro, seguro)**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece le pertenece a Tite.

SECRETARIO... ¡¿YO?!

Cap4: Predicciones

Una mañana tranquila, un día perfectamente "normal" afueras de la casa Kurosaki.

La televisión estaba encendida, estaba dando el clásico pronóstico de la hermosa chica del tiempo, la persona que miraba no era nada más ni nada menos que nuestro pelinaranja cepillándose los dientes.

"_Bueno el tiempo de hoy es como el corazón de una chica así que si llueve no será mi culpa"_

—Ya no se tienen pronósticos como antes — se quejaba el pelinaranja mientras hacía gárgaras, en la pantalla se tornaba de color negro y aparecían letras de sangre que decía: horóscopo negro.

"_Bueno ya pasamos al horóscopo empezaremos con cáncer" aparecía el signo de cáncer "las personas nacidas en el signo de cáncer tendrán mala suerte" lo decía muy inocente_

—Suerte que no creo en eso — lo decía con varias gotas en la cabeza

"_especialmente, los nacidos el 15 de julio de 22 años tipo de sangre AO de 1.75 de 63 kilos y cabello naranja"_

Y si antes tenía gotas ahora estaba muerto del miedo

"_sencillamente ¡morirán!" la chica lo decía como si nada_

—Jajá — reía nerviosamente — n-no creo en esas cosas —

"_repito ¡morirán!, se que estan ahí y ya saben todo lo que hagan les saldrá mal"_

— ¡Que clase de suerte es! ¡Es como si me hablara! — sin que se dé cuenta Yuzu leyó lo que decía en la tele y suspiro

"_que pasen buen día" fue lo último que dijo_

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Como si alguien pudiera! —Apago la tele y volteo a ver a su hermana — ¿no lo crees Yuzu? —

—Hai — puso su mano en la cabeza y se saco el broche — toma es mi broche de la suerte — y Yuzu se fue a la cocina.

Karin bajo las escaleras con las manos en la espalda

—Ichi-Nii — le llamo

—Justo a tiempo — se volteo donde Karin — no crees que el horóscopo es idiota si fuera así todos los nacidos el 15 de julio de 22 años tipo de sangre AO de 1.75 de 63 kilos y cabello naranja desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra—

—Toma es camiseta, con este gane el campeonato de futbol femenino, creo que te dará suerte —

El pelinaranja la miro confundido mientras lo ponía en la mano de el

— ¡Yuzu tenemos desinfectante! — le grito a su hermana

— ¡Sí! — le contesto desde la cocina

— ¡Crees que también quite la mala suerte! —

— ¡Tal vez! — y la Kurosaki se retira

— ¿Pero que demonios? — y vio 100 yenes en el suelo y se agacho a recogerlos al mismo tiempo que algo se estrelló contra la televisión y una mano con unos calzoncillos se dejaba ver

—H-hijo…

Ichigo se para

—Déjame adivinar — se quita el cepillo de la boca y cerró los ojos— es tu calzoncillo de la suerte que te dio suerte y piensas dármelo — una venita sobresalió de su frente.

Por favor, el era Ichigo Kurosaki nada malo le pasaría aunque lo hiciera no utilizaría esos calzoncillos tan pegados y…y tan…tan…

—N-no — decía jadeante

Una patada destrozo aun más el televisor y la mano con el calzoncillo caía como una bandera en guerra, adiós bandera calzoncillesca.

—Eso es para que aprendas a ser limpi…

En la retaguardia del pelinaranja un pie hacia a sus anchas derribándole y haciéndole caer en el suelo

—te descuidaste — un hombre rubio había derribado a nuestro pelinaranja — Kurosaki-san… — saco una pistola de quien sabe donde— te daré tres segundos para levantarte—

— Tú…—

—Uno — disparo, pero desafortunadamente el pelinaranja lo esquivó

— Cuando rayos contaste el dos y el tres —

—Para un hombre esos números no deberían de existir — decía sin mirarlo — tengo un trabajo para ti —

—Me voy—

—Kurosaki-san— se echo a sus pies — tu eres el único al cual puedo recurrir— si antes se echo a sus pies ahora no quería soltarlos

—Ahhhh entonces… búscate a otro— cuando dijo lo ultimo intentaba quitarlo de sus pies

—Piénsalo; incluso te pagaré y además te conseguiré una entrevista de trabajo con la compañía Kuchiki—

— Ya te dije que no — y logro zafarse del agarre de Urahara

—Te daré un apartamento lejano a mi tienda —

—Te escucho —Ichigo se sentó rápidamente

—Sabía que volverías rogando hacia mí —Urahara se recompuso rápidamente

—No exageres Urahara—

—Bueno, bueno; cambiando de tema, la tarea que te voy a confiar es…—

— ¿Es?—

—Encargarte de cuidar a Matsumoto—

— ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ? Ella ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola—

—Déjame recordarte que el apartamento esta amoblado—

—Ok—así fue como Ichigo acepto la propuesta de Urahara, sin saber que con esto estaba firmado un tratado hacia la perdición.

Horas más tarde, Ichigo tuvo que ir a recoger a Matsumoto y llevarla obligatoriamente a su graduación de este.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta esta había traído su colección de sake y unas cartas para jugar con los recién graduados póquer stripe (un juego en donde pierdes te quitas parte de la ropa).

En medio de la graduación Ichigo se "encontró" a Ishida.

—Ishida que haces aquí —le pregunto el pelinaranja

—Resulta que TU amigo Urahara pago a mi padre para echarme de la casa si no cuidaba a ti y a Matsumoto-san — le hablo muy irritado y con una voz muy gruesa

— ¡Hey! Ishida se te salió el hombre — le tranquilizo el pelinaranja — Y pensar que pensaba que eras gay—

— Recontra tu —

—Bueno Rangiku-san está tomando y jugando póquer allá afuera — apunto hacia fuera

—Entonces no tendré porque cuidarlos —

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! —

—Urahara-san también me mando a cuidarlos ya que seguramente dos niños no podrían cuidarse solos —

—Maldito — musito Ichigo

Mientras ellos seguían platicando unas jóvenes delante de ellos empezaron a chismosear

—En serio —

—Si esa mujer de gran pechonalidad, fue llevada; y esos hombres parecían ser de la yakuza, y parecían muy molestos cuando descubrieron que ella ganaba porque escondía unas cartas —

—Eso escuche —

— ¡Que miedo! —

Ichigo y Uryuu se ponían nerviosos estaban recordando unas palabras que Urahara les dijo al salir: "Espero que la traigan intacta o…" sus caras de ambos se les puso azules

—Ishida… — dijo Ichigo muy nervioso — no sé si tu lo sepas pero necesito recuperar a Rangiku-san — él pensaba algo así "antes de eso prefiero que Ishida me lama las bolas"

—Yo también… — al parecer Ishida escucho el pensamiento del pelinaranja "Ichigo" dijo mentalmente

"¿Qué?"

"Que los lama tu abuelita"

Ambos después de su conversación mental se fueron a buscar aquella chica, recorrieron el campus, el inmenso campus de la universidad pero nada.

Al final el par terminaron gritando el nombre de la chica.

En otro lugar para ser exactas en una carro negro muy sospechoso.

—Achuuu — estornudo una chica de una gran pechonalidad

—Se encuentra bien — un hombre de traje negro y aspecto intimidante le paso un pañuelo a la chica —Matsumoto-sama —

—No es nada — miro al vino que estaba en la limo — más bien sírveme otra copa —

Volviendo con los desesperados Ichigo y Uryuu

—Ichigo — hablo el pelinegro ya cansado de buscar —creo deberíamos de pedir ayuda —

—Ishida — se mostro muy eséptico — es la idea más estúpido que tuviste —

— ¡¿Por qué a los hombres no les gusta pedir ayuda?! —

— ¡Por eso, porque no es de hombres! —

— ¡Entonces no me considero uno! ¡Buscare alguien y le preguntare!— dice marchándose

— ¡Al fin aceptas tu realidad! ¡Homosexual! — El chico solo lo ignoro y empezó a buscar —Tsk— de repente el busco con la mirada alguien

Diviso a una persona a la lejos, tenia contextura gruesa y un reloj de oro

— ¡Ishida!— le llamo y el pelinegro lo miro — ¡Aquí hay alguien! —

El chico se acerco donde el pelinaranja la persona dio media vuelta y ellos corrieron donde él.

Se acercan muy sospechosos y ponen sus manos en el hombro de tipo con una caras muy temibles le preguntan.

— Tú — las caras de estos lo espanto

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar review.**

**Y otra vez lo sentimos por la tardanza (hacen una reverencia)**

**Es que la escuela, el día de la madre en mi país los estudios pruebas mensuales y vicio en la noche nos dejan cansadas.**


	5. ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Me…me…me obligaron!

**Al fin era hora que nos dignaramos a actualizar, acá les traemos el cap. 5.**

**Espero sus respuestas a nuestro ignorante ser.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece, ni el pirata he comprado ò.ó

SECRETARIO... ¡¿YO?

Cap5: ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Me…me…me obligaron!

— ¿Qué si he visto a una rubia, con tetas impresionantes, y en casi en coma etílico? — le contesta un hombre, para ser mas exactas un Oomaeda.

—Si… — le contestan ambos.

—Pues… — se rasca la cabeza.

— ¿Pues…? — completan el dúo magnífico.

—No me acuerdo…

— ¡Toma! — le golpean fuertemente en la nuca sin motivo alguno.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron? — les exige el hombre.

— ¡No lo sabemos! — y se alejan de él.

—Es-esperen — el hombre se lanzan a sus pies de los chicos — antes que se vayan siquiera ayúdenme a salir de mi problema.

— ¡Y para que haríamos eso! — ambos sacuden sus pies y lo botan.

—Puede que les dé información sobre su amiga—dijo Oomaeda con una mirada muy seria

— …

_OooOooOooO_

En un viejo almacén cercano a un muelle…

— ¿Y Matsumoto-sama? — pregunta un hombre con cicatrices en la cara de un aspecto intimidante.

—Está durmiendo — le contesta uno de aspecto similar, woow que malas son las autoras creando personajes — Estaba muy cansada despues de su ultimo juego.

—Ya veo. Era de esperarse después de todo es la arma secreta de los Yakuza, nosotros, contra los Tacuza.

—Hay que dejarla descansar.

_OooOooOooO_

En una limosina negra que estaba siendo conducido a una increíble velocidad…

—Entonces — dice Ichigo, que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la limo junto a Ishida, este tenía una portátil en sus muslos además de audífonos, Oomaeda estaba conduciendo —Entonces perdiste el dinero de tu jefa en una apuesta, ¡pero que estúpido!

—Si lo sé— contesta Oomaeda mirando fijamente la carretera —Y espero que estén preparados, porque cuando se meten al territorio de un Yakuza…

— ¡¿QUE? — Dijo sorpresivamente el pelinaranja — ¡¿Los Yakuza secuestraron a Rangiku-san?

—Sí, y como iba diciendo cuando se meten al territorio de un Yakuza prepárense para hacer ¡BOOM!

— ¡¿Haremos BOOM? ¡Yo me largo! — dice desabrochándose el cinturón, como dicen seguridad ante todo.

—Si pues — dice Oomaeda esquivando un camión —, finja ignorancia desvergonzada ¿debería este esbelto y bello joven de 18 años dejar de conducir y golpearlo?

"Me arrepiento de haberme subido a este coche y…estoy seguro que él tiene 10 años más de lo piensa" piensa Ichigo en sus adentros, al no poderse sacar el cinturón de seguridad, repito seguridad ante todo, el chico recuerda su horóscopo_"todos los cáncer…morirán"._

Ishida se quito los audífonos y cerro la portátil.

—De cualquier modo — dice el conductor —Todos podríamos morir — al terminar la frase Ishida mueve sus orejas ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? Para recepcionar mejor la información.

—Dijiste morir — pregunta el de lentes.

—Sip — le contestó Oomaeda, con la mirada fija en la carretera.

— ¡Me voy a casa! — Ishida estaba alterado por la afirmación, tanto que rompe el cinturon con una endemoniada fuerza, acto seguido abre la puerta como para saltar pero Ichigo lo sujeta por ambos brazos.

— ¡Tranquilizate! — le dicen Ichigo y Oomaeda.

— ¡Obligame! ¡Para ti estara bien morir, pero yo aun quiero vivir! — lo dice mirandolos a ambos — ¡no quiero morir y mucho menos con ustedes par de idiotas y... y... Y SIENDO VIRGEN!

—Woow eso último fue realmente innecesario y completamente vergonsozo — murmuro para si mismo Ichigo, mientras metia a Ishida al auto — ¡vamos! Recuerda que tenemos que rescatar a Rangiku-san.

— ¡Me importa un pepino! — grita Ishida desesperado forcejeando con el pelinaranja — ¡Quiero vivir! ¡QUIERO VIVIR!

—Escucha — dice Oomaeda conteniendo su rabia por el anterior comentario — si juntamos nuestras fuerzas podriamos sobrevivir ...

— ¿Viviremos? — dijo el peliazul dejando de forcejear, mientras que los otros aprovechaban el momento y lo metian al auto.

— ...Tal vez — fue la única respuesta de Oomaeda.

— ¡Me voy a casa! — esta vez no fue Ishida sino Ichigo.

— ¡Algún día tendrían que morir! ¡Que importa si es hoy! — le dice mientras sigue mirando hacia adelante — ¡Además, todo es producto de la mente, si una persona tiene fe, todo lo puede hacer!

— ¿De la mente?— los jovenes sueltan un profundo suspiro y se tranquilizan.

—Además, mirenme, soy Tauro y en el horoscopo dijeron que yo iba a morir y aquí estoy, vivito y coleando.

Ichigo se quedo perplejo, el, habia visto el horoscopo y sabia con certeza lo que le habian dicho, y sin duda el sabria como actuar ejemplarmente.

— ¡ESTO ES LO PEOR! ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ME DIRIJO A LA AUTOPISTA DE LA MUERTE!— dijo el pelinaranja intentando abrir la puerta.

—Kurosaki— hablo seriamente Ishida —, ¿No creerás en esas estupideces?

— ¡Callate, Ishida! ¡Porque demonios tenia que tener mala suerte este tipo! ¡Es solo un gordo!

— ¡A quién llamas gordo! —Oomaeda se voltea dejando el timon, si, un acto irresponsable; un camión por casi los aplasta , de no ser giro rapidamente el timon ,y como consecuencia genero un giro de campana, que por suerte frenó a pocos milimetros de un poste de luz —Vieron esa fue mi gran tecnica — alardeaba el hombre mientras salia del carro temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ichigo e Ishida también salen del auto, estaban algo shokeados y lo único que se les ocurriria era golpear al idiota que por casi les hace mojar los pantalones.

— ¡Estas loco! ¡Por casi nos matas! — grita el duo que se alejaba un poco del auto.

—Vamos, no me digan que no fue divertido— dice Oomaeda mientas se aleja un poco y busca con la mirada si alguien vio lo sucedido.

Cuando estaban un poco alejados el auto hace una pequeña explosion.

— ¡NOOO! — grita con desesperación Oomaeda — Era el auto de mi jefa, me matará estoy seguro ¡me va a matar!

Oomaeda era todo un llorón si se tratada de daños a las propiedades de su jefa, por que lo hacía pagar con dolor y sudor, pero eso es otra historia; Ichigo e Ishida intentaban calmarlo y luego de unos minutos lo lograron, mientras tanto buscaban una forma de llegar rapidamente al muelle, pero al ser muy de noche, no habia taxis, solo una carreta.

— ¿Nos subiremos a eso? — pregunto Ishida

—No seas delicado— le contesta Ichigo — ahora... ¿Quien empuja?

Hay muchas cosas en la que ellos no estaban deacuerdo, pero, todos estaban deacuerdo en algo, no iban a empujar la carreta; por lo cual decidieron dejarlo en manos ddel milenario juego de piedra, papel o tijera en donde perdio Ichigo.

—Me niego— protestó Ichigo —, yo ya propuse la idea.

—Con más razón, o me vas a decir que no puedes mover una carreta— Ishida lo retó.

—¿Ha? Yo el gran Ichigo Kurosaki puedo con 1000 iguales.

—Intentaló— lo volvio a retar.

—Te arrepentiras de haberme retado, Ishida— si, él nunca habia perdido sus retos —. Subanse— eso era una orden, Oomaeda e Ishida subieron a regañadientes, pero, si miraban el lado bueno, ellos no estaban empujando la carreta.

Ichigo empujo la carreta y poco a poco subia la velocidad, hasta llegó a ganarle a algunos autos; él iba tan rapido que, que, que se cansó.

— ¿Ese es tu limite? — se burla el de lentes — ¡Que patetico, Kurosaki!

Ichigo, realmente estaba de malas, esta perdiendo un reto ¡un reto! Pero su orgullo era tan grande, que no se permitiria perder ante Ishida, no señor, asi que actuo como si nada de lo que tenia lo afectase.

— ¡A callar! — contesta respirando pesadamente

— ¡Entonces mueve el culo y llevame rápido! —le grito el de huesos gruesos

A Ichigo le entró una rabia incontrolable, pero no tenia tiempo para gritar, no, era momento de pensar; cerró sus ojos y se encontro, encontró algo, si, el encontro su estúpida arrogancia y determinación.

Solo una frase podia desencadenar toda esa fuerza.

— ¡Ven a mí! ¡Strawberry power! — el pelinaranja logra desencadenar toda su energía con su grito, sintió un gran poder fluyendo en si, y cuando empezó a correr, logró una velocidad quie superaba, incluso a los carros de la formula 1.

Oomaeda, recordado como reacciono Ichigo al llamarle fresita, llegó a amenazarlo con vaciarle aceite hirviendo por la nariz.

—Al fin es sincero con lo que es.

—Es mejor ser honesto con uno mismo— se acomoda los lentes, Ishida, y sigue continuando su frase — debemos aceptarnos tal como somos.

— ¡Recontra ustedes! ¿De que demonios hablan? — dice Ichigo, metiendose en la conversación.

—Es cierto— dicen Ishida y Oomaeda olvidando por completo a Ichigo.

— ¡¿PERO DE QUE HABLAN?

Asi pasaron el rato hasta que lograron llegar al muelle, y extrañamente habia unos letreros que decian "malvenidos sean, pasen que a diez pasos esta el almacen Yakuza" y ellos siguieron las indicaciones. Cuando llegaron a pocos pasos de la entrada estaba resguardada por dos hombres, que no permitian pase alguno.

Ichigo adelanto el paso, hasta llegar donde esos hombres con semblante atemorizante.

—Sabemos que tienen a Rangiku-san ¡Asi que traiganla! — exigio el pelinaranja con un semblante serio.

—Lo siento— responde uno de los hombres —, pero Matsumoto-sama esta en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Demonios! — el pelinaranja puso su mano a la cara, en una pose de pensador — Ya se puso a hacer sus cochinadas.

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de los demás.

—Kurosaki— el de lentes irrumpe en sus pensamientos — ...Morfeo es el dios de los sueños.

—...

Como Ichigo no podia contestar, por no querer llegar a meter la pata otra vez; Oomaeda quien estaba echado en el suelo, decidio meterse en la conversación.

—A mi no me importa la chica, solo el dinero.

— ¿Esa voz? — pregunta el otro hombre — ¿Oomaeda-sama? — el hombre solo movia su cabeza de manera pesimista — Lo siento pero no hay devoluciones el las apuestas de Poquer.

— ¡¿EH? ¡Yo no he venido a perder el tiempo! — se queja aún echado — ¡Quiero mi dinero! — lo dice mientras comienza a patalear —lo cual nos lleva a pensar como demonios tiene energia para eso y no para pararse.

— ¡Oomaeda! — Ichigo y Uryu intentan llamar la atencion de el susodicho, lo cual lograron — De aqui en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo— miran desafiantemente hacia los guardaespaldas mientras caminan hacia ellos.

—Si se los encargo.

—Recuperaremos... a... Rangiku-san— dicen ambos, mientras se despojaban de sus abrigos — Y... ¡Nos quedaremos con tu dinero!

De tan solo escuchar lo ultimo, Oomaeda, inmediatamente se levanto, y por primera vez en su vida, puso un semblante muy serio como.

— ¡No deberian decir "te devolveremos todo tu dinero!— empieza a gritar mientras se acercaba a ellos

— ¡Hemos estado haciendo todo el trabajo, mientras que tu y tu gordo trasero no hacian nada! ¡Merecemos el dinero mas que tu!

— ¡Pues yo y mi gordo trasero necesitamos ese dinero si no queremos ser empaletados por mi Jefa, a la cual tome prestado su dinero a escondidas!— esto fue el incio de una gran pelea, y por otro lado los Yakuza empezaron a sacar las armas de su traje negro, mientras los apuntaban con ellas.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo Ishida acomodandose sus lentes —, al parecer hemos sido acorralados, ¿que opinan, si dejamos esta amena conversación y nos concentramos en ellos?

—Por mi esta bien. — contesta el pelinaranja, que estaba haciendo tronar sus nodillos.

—Recuperare el dinero de mi Jefa. — dice Oomaeda sacandose el abrigo negro que tenia.

_Segundos de tension. Los yakuza iban a..._

— ¡¿Al menos me estas escuchando?— grita el pelinaranja al observar que la pequeña estaba escribiendo un mensaje mientras el narraba su historia.

—Ahh... Ya veo— contesto mirando la pantalla de su celular Black Berry, que por si acaso es un muy buen celular, jejeje.

— ¡Por el amor de dios, al menos escuchame!

—Ya, ya. — contesta guardando su movil —Despues ustedes tres mascraron a la Yakuza, vino la Jefa de la 2da division, Soi-Fong y los arresto a los 3 por intervenir en la seguimiento de esos maleantes, ya que gracias a ustedes el Jefe escapo, fin de la historia.

El ojimiel se quedo sorprendido, ¿como supo todo eso? ¿Quien rayos se lo conto? Y lo mas importante ... ¡Ahora ella sabia que tenia antecedentes policiales! ¡Y ese era su mayor secreto!

—Me olvide que salvaron a Matsumoto, que no queria irse de su dizque paraiso, ¿verdad?

Era oficial. Los Kuchiki eran personas temerarias.

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

De: Kuchuki Byakuya.

Para: Kuchiki Rukia.

No cometas otra _insensates_, Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De: Kuchiki Rukia.

Para: Kuchiki Byakuya.

Nii-sama, en esta ocasión es _diferente_. Siento que _el es diferente._

_**-.- ¿dudas? Diganle a mi nee-san, ella escribi casi todo el cap, yo fui obligada a muchas cosas que no pienso decir, para traerles este capitulo -o-.**_

_**En fin, tengo sueño, estoy frustrada porque mañana empiezan mis clases T.T, ¡¿Pooooooooorqueeeeeeeeee? ¡¿Porque no hay mas vacaciones ToT?**_

_**Ja ne.**_


End file.
